The Neko Girls Great Adventure
by Cosmic Butterfly1
Summary: Three werecats left to fend for themselves for eighteen years until a certain incident happens during their midnight raids. They now land themselves in a world only for those who are supernatural. And them being a nearly deceased race it makes them incredibly valuable and with their royal bloodline behind them many wait to propose to the three kittens.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

I stalked over to my siblings my tail swaying near the ground as I do so. My ear's pick up a child whining over a toy and I grunt._ Stupid selfish humans, they don't know what they have_ I think to myself. I walk to my sisters one had tan colored fur with large light blue eyes and my other sister was the color of auburn with an unusual eye color of pink.

_'Did you find anything for us to eat?'_ My oldest sister, the one with pink eyes, asks and I shake my head slowly and she scowls._ 'Don't you know how to do anything right?'_ She growls at me baring her fangs at me and I do the same. She knows I'll face any fighting challenge she'll give me.

_'Why don't we just go and steal like we do at night? Why pay for a stupid education it's not like we'll be going to college? Or at least let me fight in the alley way I know I can win and in us some quick cash'_ I growl back at her. Since we didn't have a house we couldn't get a job, since we didn't have a job we didn't do taxes, since we didn't do taxes we couldn't go to public school, and instead we had to go to private school with a bunch of stuck up snobs.

_'We need our education, Buttercup it's important'_ she says trying to persuade me. _'As for the fights in the alleyway I told you to forget about them do you know what kind of example you are to Bubbles?'_

_'Humans need their education, why do you even act like them?'_ I growl.

_'We are pretty much them we are werecats after all'_ she says.

_'Whatever Bloss I'm going to go grab some grub'_ I say leaving.

_'Where are you going Buttercup'_ my younger sister, Bubbles, meowed and then sneezed and I give her a worried look. She's been sick for a while now we can't find anything to cure her. Not even with the expensive medicine we go to but at the pharmacy.

'_To get you something to eat'_ I say giving her a lick on the forehead.

_'Don't get into too much trouble'_ Bubbles meowed as her tail wagged back in forth.

_'I swear if you get us into any trouble, you're so dead'_ Blossom hissed at me and I roll my eyes._ 'And you only have half an hour until we have to go back to school.'_

_'Whatever'_ I say walking away springing up onto a gate. I look around the backyards and I smirk seeing how someone had left the door open to a glass side door. _'Idiots,'_ I say leaping off of the gate and slid into the house. _No humans around and no pets jack pot!_ I think to myself my nose picking up no fresh scents. I pounce in I walk past a mirror taking a quick glance at myself, I had raven black fur and lime green eyes that seemed to glow.

I groan and my limbs began to stretch and I checked myself in the mirror again. I had raven black hair that was cut close to my ears and a bit choppy, I had the same lime green eyes, I wore a light green sweatshirt with some dark green deign, ripped and worn out dark denim jeans, and black converse. I move over to the kitchen and I lick my lips as soon as I open up the fridge.

"Awesome we'll be able to have meat for once" I squeal I snatched the ham leftovers and started my sprint back to our box. I grab my back pack and I put in the foiled leftovers in it. I take out my uniform and I change as fast as I could. People don't usually come down the alley way so I was in luck. I finished changing into it and I start to sprint to the school now. We couldn't even afford to ride the bus even with our night raids.

"Blossom's going to have my head if I'm late again" I say turning a corner and I bumped into a hard surface.

"Hey, woah," a boy with spiked black hair, dark green eyes, and he wore my school uniform says as he checked me out.

"Watch where your eyes are and where you're walking" I growl at him picking myself up and I go back to sprinting what is up with guys today why can't they just say sorry and be the gentlemen they should be? I look down to my knees and I notice how they were scraped and I groan, _stupid human._ I turn one more corner and walk into the school grounds slowly panting.

"Hi there BC" a girl who was darkly tanned as if she was in the sun all day, with black hair that damaged by chlorine so now it was a blondish/orangish color, she had bright blue eyes, and wore her uniform top a bit unbuttoned.

"What do you want Bronze?" I groan.

"Me and the fellas' wanted to know if you wanted to go to the karoke joint with us" she says with a wide grin.

"No" I say walking past her and she starts to sulk.

"You're so cold c'mon just one time I promise no mixer at all" she says and I roll my eyes.

"Not going to happen, Bronze" I say continuing my path.

"What if I pay for the stuff you eat?" she says and my ears perk up.

"F-fine just this once, but that's it" I say with a sigh giving in.

"I know you would" she says with a smile.

* * *

**Bubbles P.O.V.**

I walked into the school silently alone, Blossom had to go to a student council meeting and Buttercup was probably stealing something, as usual. I sigh to myself I always felt like I was the odd one out; Blossom excelled in her studies and various other activities and Buttercup is so athletic and stealthy, all I do is draw and sing which doesn't bring us a dime really. I once asked Blossom if she would let me out to sing to earn us some extra cash, but she denied me.

I don't blame her for doing it or anything she's just looking out for me I've come to understand that. Mama had left us when we were not even a few months she didn't bother leaving us at an adoption place or an orphanage. She left us in the exact place we live now. I think Blossom likes it there I always thought she hoped our mom would come back to that same place.

"Bubbles" my older sister Buttercup says going up to me with a grin.

"What is it?" I ask tilting my head slightly.

"Meat I have meat and we're having it for lunch" she says and I feel my mouth start to water.

"Bubbles your ears" Buttercup says trying to cover them with her hands.

"S-sorry I guess I got a little too excited" I say with a stutter taking a deep breath and made sure I wouldn't transform. It happens a lot to me, my ears popping out, I guess I just don't have as much self control as my sister.

"It's ok" she says with a smile ruffling my hair. "Get your books and I'll see you in homeroom" she says and leaves me alone to a crowd. I walked in silence once again to my locker.

"Hi there" I hear a male voice say. I turn around and gasp, he was so handsome he seemed as if he was a fallen angel or something along the lines. _I'll have to sketch him later_ I think to myself and I shake my head bringing me back to reality.

"H-hello" I stutter taking a better look at him. He had ocean blue eyes, blond winged styled hair, he had freckles spread across his face, and he wore the school's male uniform.

"Hi there I'm Boomer new to this area and to the school" he says giving me a friendly smile and I return it.

"It's very nice to meet you Boomer" I say in a cheerful tone and turned to my locker and did the combo. "So where exactly did you come from?" I ask trying to make conversation.

"A lot of places actually my brother's and I live with my uncle who likes to travel a lot" he says and I stare at him with big wide eyes.

"So have you been like all over the world?" I ask in amazement.

"You could say that" he says with a shrug. He's so different from me he's been all over the world pretty much and I've only lived in this tiny city.

"That's so cool" I say and then the bell rings. "I guess I'll be seeing you" I say giving him a smile as grabbed my last book and turned ready to go to homeroom.

"Just a sec" he says winking at me and I look at him expectantly. "You never told me your name" he says with a smile and I blush and start to giggle.

"I'm Bubbles" I say smiling at him.

"Well, Bubbles I'm glad to have made you acquaintance" he says his hand sliding down from my wrist to my hand and kisses the front of my hand and I blush a darker shade of red.

"Y-yeah I better go" I stutter pointing toward the direction I was going to go in and started to shake as I began to walk. Th-that guy might like me I think this may be the first time, I was still shaking when I entered homeroom. I looked to Blossom who nodded and then to Buttercup who made a face only to tease me and I smile at them both. I took my usual seat that was far from them, I pulled out my sketchbook that they had got me with the rest of the money we had left over after we went shopping for school supplies. I pued out a pencil and started to sketch from memory of that boy. The bell started to ring and on came the announcements.

After the announcements came on the teacher started to introduced three new students I ignored what she said and continued to sketch the image of the boy. All of a sudden I hear a large a huge thump and I flinched back only to see a pile of books on my desk. "Miss Bubbles Chatte I have called your name for the third time, care to explain?" she asks raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I was sketching you see" I say showing her the sketch and she coughs.

"Dear this is homeroom not art class now apologize to our new students" she commands and I give a slight sigh.

I get up from my seat standing and give a small bow, "I apologize for being so rude" I say and then I slowly start to raise my head and then I see that Boomer boy who was blushing slightly.

I sit back into my seat and give another sigh. "And Miss Chatte you will be showing these young men around the school after school" she says. I begin to object trying to tell her it would be useless to do something like that, but she scolded me not to talk back. She assigned them seats he sat to the right of the seat behind me and gave me an encouraging smile and I smile back. _Maybe there will be an actual reason to come to school now_ I thought to myself as I hummed happily to myself.

* * *

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

I looked at the computer just staring at the screen my mind working at the data in front of me. There were only 0.01% of werecats in the monster race which makes us incredibly rare, pretty much extinct. The day was finally over for school and I have to say it was very chaotic with the newest students and all. A lot of the girls just couldn't sit still with those new kids around. We've been having a lot of good looking guys and girls come around, but they always act like their better than everyone here. _Wait a sec,_ I thought to myself and I looked up some images.

"No flipping way" I said out loud slowly are school was being overrun by supernaturals even some of them are on the student council. This made me think of my mother such a selfish woman he left us to marry some other man. We never knew about our father, but I do know that we're purebloods which was especially weird in the supernatural world. My sisters don't know the reason my mom left they just think that she left us because she wasn't able to, but was partially true. The man she was to marry had to gave us up.

The reason I knew so much was the internet of course, all supernatural kings pretty much didn't want to take care of the extra baggage pretty much. "Here's the student's council president's private room" Bubbles says opening the door and the boys enter.

"Bubbles how many times have I told you to knock before you enter" I scold her.

"Nice place" one with black hair says propping himself on top of a couch.

"Can you guys please get off" I ask him. I look to the computer and save the page.

"And why should we princess" a boy says sitting up onto my desk looking me straight in the eyes. He had fiery red hair covered by a black and red cap turned backwards, he had blood red eyes, and he wore his male school uniform loosely.

"One school property and two don't call me princess that's-"

"Blossom" a girl with red frizzy hair pulled into two tight pigtails, she had gold eyes that glared at me, and she wore her uniform top rather tight and her skirt short.

"Speak of the devil" I say under my breath, _time to do some butt kissing_, I think to myself with a sigh. "Hello miss what went wrong today" I say with a fake smile.

"How do I start I was run over by a herd of fucking fan girls when I was flirting with one of th-the new boys" she shouts and her voice started to get quieter once her eyes scanned the room. The only reason why I was being such a kiss up was her dad donates so much to the school I'd much rather toss her in a huge death machine then do this, but anyone would do that. If it weren't for her money she would be nothing.

"I'm sorry about that, dear" the boy with red hair says going up to her kissing her hand. "Is there any way we can make it up to you?" he asks her and she does a high pitched giggle and I roll my eyes.

"Well, I guess you could accompany me at tonight's dance" she says. I look over the room seeing Bubbles flirting with a boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

"I'd love to Princess shall we" he says holding out his arm and she hoops her arm through his.

"Oh, and Blossom if something like this happens again you won't even see an ounce of Daddy's money" she says leaving with him and I nod slowly. That's it Morbuck's so on our hit list now. I felt my anger building and building inside me.

"Blossom" Bubbles shrieks and I give her a questioning look and she motions to her head.

"Oh my gosh" I say covering my head where my ears had popped out and my tail swished back and forth.

"Hey why don't I show you the gym now?" Bubbles asks ushering them out.

"But we just saw the gym" the black haired boy says.

"I think we should just see it one last time" she says finally taking them out. I take a deep breath, but the affect reverses turning myself back into a cat.

'No way' I meow thinking of how I lost my self control like that. Then I take a deep breath breathing through my nose and exhaled from my mouth realizing something was wrong. _This isn't the smell of humans… This can't be_ I think to myself.

**-Time skip-**

"So who are we stealing from tonight?" Buttercup asks rubbing her hands together with a grin.

"Could you not act so excited we are doing something bad" I say grabbing my gear.

"Could you act like we're actually going to have fun?" Buttercup says mimicking my voice and I sigh.

"Buttercup is actually right about this we're robbing Princess Morbuck she makes our lives absolutely miserable. Why couldn't we have done this sooner?" Bubbles asks excitedly.

"You should calm down you two, if we don't do this right we're screwed" I say.

"Fine, fine let's go" Kaoru says. We transform back into our cat forms and sneak onto their forms. We manage to sneak into the house and head toward the office. Every house was the same every safe located somewhere hidden in the office.

_'What now leader girl?'_ Buttercup meowed at me.

_'Simple we do the combo which should be easy I'm guessing the first day he got his first dollar'_ I answer.

_'How would you know that?'_ Bubbles questions.

_'Newspaper'_ I answer transforming back to my human form and put in the combo and it unlocks.

_'Awesome let's grab it and blow this place'_ Buttercup says and then we hear the door started to open slowly.

_'Oh shit'_ we all say in chorus.

* * *

**Cosmic: Hey everyone *yawn**_*_** it's getting pretty late better hurry. So I'm a bit stuck on Fallen Angels (man I hate writer's block) so I read this one manga and it inspired me to write this and it's definetly not like this. I'm not going to say what it was partially 'cause I forgot it and it wasn't really appropriate lol. So yeah hope you guys enjoyed~Ta-ta for now**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bubbles P.O.V.

_'Crap, crap, crap, crap, crapola. What the hell do we do' Buttercup_ says freaking out. The adrenaline rush must be getting to her.

_'Get a hold of yourself'_ I meow pawing at her face.

_'Guys focus we hide'_ Blossom says perfectly calm. I made my way to a bookshelf hiding myself behind it and I stick my head out.

"So what exactly are the Alpha's going to do now that they've infiltrated the human school?" A girl who was really tan and had dry blond hair asks and my eyes light up. That's Bronze one of Buttercup's swimming friend's. She was dressed in a brown crop top, brown camouflaged boy swimming trunks, and a dark green jacket vest.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, Omega" a boy says coldly. He looked an awful lot like Bronze except he had blond hair done in dread locks, he had bright blue eyes, he smelled like the ocean, and he wore the school uniform.

"Whatever ex ocean bum don't forget who let you know, I could've just kept this information to myself then again there our different ways to play it to my advantage. There's the other tribes I could go to where I won't have to be an Omega or even go to the king of supernaturals, you know how long he's wanted these little kitties" she says a growl rumbling in her chest."

"Listen chlorine freak I'll let you go up the ranks just don't let others know about this, okay?" He asks and she rolls his eyes.

"I was just saying those stuff to let you know I'm more valuable than you think remember that and why would I give up the life as an Omega? Very stress free unlike you Bay everyone thinks there's something up your butt. Ever since you've joined those Alphas you have no time to surf and when you do it doesn't look like you have fun, sorry to say this, but I never want to end up like you" she says poking his chest as she said the last few words.

"Besides it seems like a lot of supernaturals have come to the school, haven't you smelled them? Vampires, Kitsunes, the other tribe werewolves, etc., etc." she says with a shrug and Bay's eyes widened and lurched after after her holding her by the neck. I had to contain myself from crying out.

"Listen here Omega, don't ever fuck around with me. Whenever you find news about the three werecats you report to me and no one else and if you don't I'll have your neck" he says harshly tightening his grip around her neck she went to try and get him off, but his grip was to tight. "Got it?" His voice filled with venom.

"G-got iit" she says choking it out and he releases her and exits the room.

"I hate him" she says softly her hand touching her neck as tears fell down her cheeks. She then sighs taking a deep breath "you guys can come out" she says in a kind voice. I look to Blossom who was hiding underneath a desk and she shook her head vigorously. "It's no use I can smell you so just come out or will I have to get Bay and tell him all of your names?" She asks and there was dead silence. She sighs and her voice picks up again "Blossom, BC, and little Bubbles."

I look to Blossom who was surprised I then look to Buttercup who had an expression of both being shocked and terrified. "You guys going to come out?" She asks crossing her arms and gets up.

"Wait" Blossom says transforms in a snap back into a human and we follow her transforming into humans. "How'd you know?"

"Easy me and BC went out to some karaoke joint with me and we had some chicken also the people with us had some eh, hem booze and relax we didn't have any and that's what this place smells like 'cause of her and she also has two sisters and put those together and you get your werecats. I also found out 'bout your raids some time ago too so that makes it easier too" she says with a shrug.

"How'd exactly did you get into here though?" Blossom asks and we all look at her.

"Princess was holding the dance and yeah guess I got lucky finding you guys" she says.

"Why would we be lucky you're a werewolf" Buttercup chided.

"Relax did you not see how he treated me that's how all Omegas are treated. Many leave I stick around only because they pay for a lot of my stuff and if we stick together I'll make sure no one finds you" she says hugging her sides.

"Like you said you're an Omega what could you possibly do for us" Blossom asks crossing her arms.

"Listen here kitties wolves climb up ranks by how strong they are many werewolves are purebreds I'm not so even if I try I'll always be an Omega" she says not looking us in the eyes.

"Sorry to hear that, but are you really going to risk taking us in?" I ask and she nods.

"It's not like they'll ever find out I can make sure to cover all of your scents now do we have a deal?" she asks putting out her hand.

We all look to one another and Blossom sighs "deal" she says taking Bronze hand.

"Awesome now let's go party and I'll show you to my place where you will be staying" she says putting her arm around Blossom's shoulder.

"Hold it just because you do this for us doesn't make us all buddy buddy" she says taking Bronze's arm off of her shoulder.

"Oh, c'mon Bloss, BC?" she asks with a look of disappointment.

"I'm in for a little party how about it Blossom, Bubbles after finding out we're being hunted down we need some way to release some stress right?" Buttercup says with a shrug and puts her arms around our shoulders.

"That sounds like fun come on Blossom" I say giving her a look.

"Fine, but we have nothing to wear" Blossom says and Bronze looks at our outfits.

"True come on I know exactly what to do" she says taking both of me and Buttercup's wrists leaving Blossom to follow behind us. She leads us to a room and once she opened the door we all gasped. It had to be bigger than any lobby I've ever seen at a hotel when Blossom had took us to go to one for our sixteenth birthday, but they all said the same thing about some kind of thing called a reservation.

"This is huge" Buttercup said her eyes wide as she scanned over the area.

"Wait to you see her wardrobe" Bronze muttered.

"Wait you said 'she' this is Princess's room" Blossom gasped.

"What a spoiled brat" I say under my breath.

"Yep and it's time you guys get changed there's this one closet of stuff she's never even looked at and it's filled of really cute clothes probably 'cause they don't look slutty" Bronze says chuckling.

"What are we waiting for let's go check it out" Buttercup says and Bronze leads us to another room we went like through four other rooms just to get there.

She stopped a door that had a trash can on it she grabbed the handle and opened the door "Check it" she says with a smirk.

"This is unbelievable how could she not want any of these clothes?" I ask devastated seeing all the clothes with price tags still on the clothes.

"What are we waiting for let's go for it" Buttercup says shoving both me and Blossom into the piles of clothes.

I picked out a light blue top with a white flower design in the corner, a light ruffled cotton skirt, and dark blue flats. Buttercup wore a basket ball jersey, underneath it was a black bandeau, tight dark denim skinny jeans, and dark green ankle high converse. Blossom wore a black spaghetti strap tank top, over it was a see through hot pink blouse, white denim jeggings, and black heels.

"Very nice now let's go check out some dudes" Bronze says with a smirk and we exit out of the humongous wardrobe and out into the house. "Oi, Alice, hey don't you dare try and avoid me" she says chasing after a girl with light brown cropped hair, lavender colored eyes, she was really petite and had to be a few years younger than us, she wore a loose white tee, black jeggings, combat boots, she had on fake nerdy glasses, she wore a collar around her neck, and had a guitar case strapped to her back.

"What do you want?" she growled at her and looked to us and back to Bronze.

"Just wanted to say hi shesh, I know you're not really a people person, but come on loosen up" she says.

"Whatever, I'm only here 'cause of that bitch she had some dirt on me and forced me and my band to play she tried convincing me with money, but you know I don't play music for money" the girl groans and looks at us. "Who are they?" she asks pointing at us.

"That's Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. Guys this is my bud Alice also called Ali or Butterfly" Bronze says introducing us and Alice nods at us.

"Well, I'll see you guys later I've got some music to play" she says and we nod waving good-bye to her.

"I better go too good luck mingling" Bronze says winking at us leaving us. We all went up to grab some food and just made small talk with the others around us.

"Ladies" I hear a voice say from behind us. We all turn around and we're face-to-face with the new boys at our school.

* * *

**Cosmic: Another cliffhanger, stupid flies! Sorry my mom kicked me out some I'm on our balcony typing this up... Why do I hear a bee? I hate when all the bugs come out they're so annoying! Anyways enough with my complainging I will try typing up the next chapter to Fallen Angles and I will fight through this writer's block *puts fist in the air* yeah~Ta-Ta for now**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

"What do you three want?" Buttercup asks as she gave them her infamous death glare at the three boys. I eyed Brick and he had this look on his face as if he was better than us with just a simple smirk plastered on his face. I looked to them and got another quick whiff of them and I also started to glare at them. They're certainly supernaturals I'm absolutely positive of that, but what kind are they? I thought to them as I now looked at all three of them.

"We just wanted to romance you or something like that you seemed a little bit lonely. Ah, look at all the people looking at us you were surely all be the talk of the school" Butch says going up to Buttercup and snaking his arm around her waist and I couldn't help, but feel a little bad for the guy. You made the wrong move, you're definitely going to be sore I thought to myself with a sigh as I crossed my arms and saw Buttercup's eyes burn with rage.

"Who says we want you guys to _romance_ us" Buttercup growls grabbing his arm she used her strength and his weight, she was able to slam him into the cold marble floor and I swear it made a dent in it. "And secondly sure we'll be the talk of the school tomorrow for talking with you posers, but who says it would be the good kind. Also if you or any one of your friends trying to assault my sister I'll fucking kill you in the worst possible way I can think of" she said as she put on top of Butch's chest claiming victory over him and as she talked I saw her canines pop out and her hair began to rustle a bit.

"Buttercup let's go now you already caused enough damage let's try not to start a huge riot of fan girls" I say under my breath grabbing her arm and she started to glare at me. Please don't let your ears or tail pop out, please, please, please I beg in my mind.

"Yeah Buttercup let's go I don't really think they're worth your time" Bubbles says trying to help me out and I give her a look of gratitude and she smiles back at me.

"No way, this play boy needs to learn his place and how to talk to a _lady_" Buttercup growls struggling against us as her ears finally pop out. Here goes my reputation I think to myself as I get ready to tackle her.

"Hey all of you cool it" a voice says and we all look to the and see that girl Alice. "Thank you now I know we're teens and all, but can we please try and not to destroy this place? Well, at least till I'm gone? You guys really don't want to see me when things become chaotic" she says and it looked as if her eyes had turned golden for a second or two.

"Sorry about my younger brother for being like that" Brick apologized.

"You should have told him to watch his tongue" I snap at him and then take a deep breath.

"And maybe you should watch after your sister" he says smoothly as he waved to a couple of girls.

"She had her rights, now if you would excuse me" I say and walk away from him and then he goes and catches my wrist and pulls me into him.

"I'm sorry if I ever offended you please except my apology with a dance" he whispers into my ear which sent shivers down my spine.

"Only one, just to be polite" I say softly as my cheeks turned a light pink color and looked away for a quick second trying to avoid his hypnotic gaze. He really was a wonderful dancer, it didn't even feel like my feet were touching the ground. Slowly the music began to stop and brought us back to reality and the magic of the night seemed to fade away.

"You skank!" I hear someone screech and I instantly realize who it was I turn around and I was face to face with a blood thirsty Princess who was wearing a skimpy super tight gold dress that had a few sparkles here and there. "You knew I was his date for the night and you had the nerve to do this" she screams getting all up in my face.

"Please, like she's the skank" someone scoffs.

"Who said that? Show yourself" she screamed out of frustration.

"Me your royal highness" Bronze says coming out from the crown and gave her a small curtsy and then made a face at her.

"Oh, look the Omega" she says with a smirk as she looked over Bronze.

"Oh, look the slut who's willing to mate with anyone, I may be an Omega, but at least my standards are higher than yours" Bronze says mimicking Princesses tone, she stood her ground and ever earned a few cheers from the crowd.

"And who exactly is the unlucky guy who's going out with you then?" Princesses asks raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"Sam" she says and most of the people turn to look at that boy named Bay to see his reaction.

"Hey Bloss, what's going on here?" Buttercup asks coming up to me putting her hand on my shoulder as she panted.

"I'm not sure really" I say observing the two girls now going at each other. "But I really do think we should go before things turn ugly."

"Do we have to? I haven't seen a good cat fight in a while" Buttercup whined and I glared at her.

"We're going, where's Bubbles?" I say grabbing her wrist and started to look around for Bubbles. When we finally did find her she was crying and her clothes were wrinkled and in some areas torn.

"What the hell happened to you?" Buttercup said slurring a bit.

"I-it was horrible" she wailed and then burst into tears and then turned into her cat form because of the intense emotions she was probably feeling. I snatch her up and lead Buttercup back to the entrance of the place where Bronze and Princess were still fighting.

"Hey there" Alice says coming up to us expressionless. "So you're the three lost kittens I've heard so much about" she says examining us and her eyes spotted Bubbles in my arms.

"Wh-wh-what?" I say dumbfounded and she stifled a chuckle.

"Relax I knew from the start, I'm a descendant of the willow of the wisps I know your future or at least the path you should take" she says with a shrug. "Anyways we better be heading to Bronze's place before that snob comes" Alice says and I give her a slight nod.

* * *

**Cosmic:** I hate writing stuff from notes it takes forever for me to actually put in the effort to go and type it... I'm dead now X.X~Goodbye crue cruel world ahh, my neck is killing me


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

"So do you do like do palm readings or any other stuff like that?" I ask and Blossom nudged my arm. I looked at her and she gave me the look and then made this weird noise between a grunt and a snort which she often makes when she's annoyed with me.

"No, that kind of stuff is useless I never can ask for stuff that will happen; it's just unnatural really only the fates really see everything" Alice said with a shrug and went over to a mini fridge. "Do you guys want something to drink?" she asks looking at us as she bent to look in the fridge.

"What do you have?" I ask and Blossom hit my arm with just enough force to make it hurt. "What?" I growl at her my canines growing a bit longer and she looked to me and then sighed.

Alice looked between the two of us and looked like she was pondering just a bit, "um, where's Bubbles exactly? Didn't something happen to her?" Alice asked grabbing a box of milk toward me and grabbed herself a soda and popped it open.

"This is a joke right?" I say pointing toward the milk and I could see the grin pulling at the end of her lips.

"What I thought cats liked milk?" She asked tilting her head slightly.

"Oh, that is such a stereotype!" I shout at her and then she held her hand out to me.

"I can get you something else if you want" she said blankly now uninterested in me, her eyes looking the other direction.

"Hey, I never said I didn't want it" I said cradling the milk box close to my chest and I saw her smirk.

"Hello? Would you stop your goofing off and get butt over here so we can comfort (_confront_ she coughed in between) Bubbles?" I heard Blossom shout to me and I notice how she had disappeared.

"Yeah, yeah" I say and then look to Alice with a smirk of my own. "Sisters can't live with them or without them" I say with a slight chuckle before I headed over to Blossom and Bubbles. I heard her mumble something and I swore she had said 'I know what you mean.'

* * *

**Cosmic:** Just checking to see if you guys are still interested in this story of mine… Please do review I love reading them, they're so encouraging


	5. Chapter 5

**Bubble's P.O.V.**

"Wait, so those girls did what to you!" Buttercup screamed at the top of her lungs and looked at me glaring at me and I erupted into to wails again even though I know that she wasn't screaming at me.

"A few girls from the party noticed that those clothes weren't mine somehow and ripped them apart and then they pushed and shoved at me" I wailed and I felt myself grow smaller until I became a cat again due to all of the emotions I was feeling.

Blossom let out a loud sigh and looked at me "Bubbles I want you to not go near those girls again and Buttercup don't even think about it" she said then turning her attention to Buttercup who was looking through drawers.

"Oh, come on Bloss why not fight fire with fire?" Buttercup said looking to Blossom who continued to glare at her and then picked me up.

"What you would be doing is adding gasoline to the fire we're already the outcasts of the entire school do you want us to soon become the targets?" Blossom said looking to Buttercup who rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I'm back!" I heard Bronze scream and then the door slammed shut behind her.

"Ok, sit down it's time for you to get patched up" Alice sighed and we went into the living room and saw Bronze all cut up and bruised head down.

"Oh, woah you look like hell" Buttercup said looking over Bronze.

"Nah, this isn't even close to my near death experience with that bitch and don't even think about putting that stuff on me" Bronze said looking to Buttercup and then to Alice.

"and let you lick your wounds in you wolf form not happening not while we live under the same roof so set down and clean your wounds" Alice said glaring at her and Bronze sighed and sat down.

"So you've fought with Princess on one than more occasion?" Blossom said.

Bronze nodded and flinched as soon as Alice started to clean the wounds "Yeah Princess is pretty much in charge of the wolf clan which is partially the reason I left along with a few others, but I know this one girl who left the clan and still managed to make ranks with this other clan and now she's an Alpha" Bronze babbled and Blossom nodded.

"Do you know any clue about those boys, I mean what they are?" Blossom continued and I looked up to her curiously.

"Well, definitely something strong I for one no for certain that they are no werewolf" Bronze said.

"So, just asking, but do you have any meat here?" Buttercup asked and Blossom sighed heavily.

"Buttercup that is completely irrelevant to the conversation we're having this information is important" Blossom scowled and Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"So, me needing meat is just as important" Buttercup said standing her ground.

"Um, sorry to interrupt the family feud, but I don't eat meat and Ali here lives entirely off of Chapagetti and fried rice" Bronze said and Buttercup sighed.

"We're going to need meat" Buttercup groaned holding her stomach.

"You're free loaders here so if you guys want meet you're going to have to pitch in and help us out" Ali said.

"And we'll discuss them later on tonight I think it's best if we all hit the hay you guys can go and sleep in the guest room and Ali will help you" Bronze said.

"Why do I have to" Alice groaned.

"Because I said so" Bronze said and Alice mumbled something under her breath and lead us to our bedroom.

"It's kinda small, but I think it's better than what you're used to" Alice said after she set up the futons. "We eat at seven for breakfast so see you then" she said hitting the lights.

**Cosmic: **another short chapter… let's look on the bright side of things it's better than no chapter right?


End file.
